


I will adore you, I'll only live for you. Just say that you belong to me.

by the_little_ginger_potato



Category: Poirot - All Media Types, The A.B.C. Murders, The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Choking, Crossover, Dark Magic, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fights, Language Kink, Light BDSM, Light Sadism, Love at First Sight, Magic, Magical Pregnancy, Multiple Orgasms, Murder, Nudity, Oral Sex, Out of Character, Pain, Poirot/Witcher Crossover, Post-Battle, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sorceresses, Swearing, Throne Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27575713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_little_ginger_potato/pseuds/the_little_ginger_potato
Summary: Please check out the tags before you'd read the fanfic.I'm thankful for all my readers, for the comments and kudos. But no hate or shaming will be tolerated! I write fanfics as a hobby for free, so negative/hateful comments will be deleted immediately. English is not my first language, but I do my best to avoid making errors.Thank you for reading my work ♥Aesthetic:https://64.media.tumblr.com/bbc84e5acecdffb244b21089647d228f/d670992ba2905dcf-83/s640x960/2308f85e2a954a20cc46dcaf30609153ab6b36f8.jpg
Relationships: Cahir Mawr Dyffryn aep Ceallach & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Cahir Mawr Dyffryn aep Ceallach/Lily Marbury, Cahir Mawr Dyffryn aep Ceallach/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Kudos: 6





	I will adore you, I'll only live for you. Just say that you belong to me.

**Author's Note:**

> Please check out the tags before you'd read the fanfic.
> 
> I'm thankful for all my readers, for the comments and kudos. But no hate or shaming will be tolerated! I write fanfics as a hobby for free, so negative/hateful comments will be deleted immediately. English is not my first language, but I do my best to avoid making errors.  
> Thank you for reading my work ♥
> 
> Aesthetic:https://64.media.tumblr.com/bbc84e5acecdffb244b21089647d228f/d670992ba2905dcf-83/s640x960/2308f85e2a954a20cc46dcaf30609153ab6b36f8.jpg

In all her entire life this was the first time she felt what true love is, others would have said it’s twisted or sick, but it was the purest and most honest love in her eyes. She’d have sacrificed anything to save Alexander Bonaparte Cust, even if he would have happened to be the killer; but she knew he couldn’t be, later on the evidences have proven her suspicion. But it wasn’t enough, she was still clutching onto Alexander’s cold hand while the tears kept streaming down her face. She gently held it to her face and pressed a gentle kiss onto the top of his hand before she placed it back down onto the mattress. Lily carefully looked around, then as no-one was nearby she’s pulled a small scissor out of her purse, she moved the gauze from the young man’s head a bit higher so then she could cut a few pieces of his hair what she then put inside an envelope what she found in her bag. Even if she couldn’t hurt Alexander anymore she felt guilty for pressing the scissor’s sharp end against Alexander’s fingertip but once the few drips of blood was squeezed inside her phial, she put everything away and has taken one last look at him, before she walked out of the ward.

She didn’t go back home. That filthy place never felt like home, except for that little time while Alexander was staying there. The money she had with her was about enough for one night at another hotel, but she hoped she won’t need any more than that for what she was about to do. She had certain powers ever since she was a little girl, but she never dared to use it front of her mother who has beaten her for no reasons already. Lily only dared to use her special gift when she was on her own, like levitating objects, reviving a dried out flower, turning on the candle, but it remained a secret. She didn’t want to end up in a freakshow nor a mental asylum.

Reviving a dried out plant was one thing but reviving someone who died was something she doubted was possible, at least not for her. But she knew that she couldn’t live on without Alexander in her life, she had to find a way to be with him again, otherwise living wouldn’t have a meaning anymore.

The night seemed like an endless and exhausting suffer, but something has happened, something opened up and she’s gasped as in the next moment she’s opened her eyes she wasn’t sitting in the middle of the drawn pentagram on the hotel room’s floor but in a stable. She honestly had no idea what sort of magic she used and where did she end up, but something has apparently worked. Just to test her power she made a flower to appear in her palm, but she gasped as a young couple spotted her in the act.

As time was passing by she’s realized that she ended up in a girl’s body who looked very similar to her except for her defomities, in a strange era, with all sort of creatures and people around the place, but there was something fun about learning more about magic, which was so far nothing more but a random raw power Lily had inside her. It was fun while it lasted, but she began to wonder why did she end up in this specific era, and why was her body deformed. She used Alexander’s blood and hair during the procedure of the dark magic, but she hasn’t met him yet. Many years have passed and she had a few men in her bed but just like before she felt nothing for them.

The Battle of Sodden Hill. Unlike the others Lily or now as she was called ’Yennefer’, didn’t feel the strong determination about this fight, she was becoming sadder by each passing moment. What was the point of coming here, playing dress up when Alexander wasn’t anywhere. Eventhough she continued the battle, till that moment. Vilgefortz was battling with a Nilfgaardian. She was farther so she couldn’t actually see them, but she felt him ...she felt it in her bones, in every inch of her body, it was him...Alexander! Lily appeared on the hill, ignoring that the mage was defeated and kicked off by the Nilfgaardian, but she froze down once she saw him. It was Alexander! His hair was a bit longer but it was him. When he looked at her she felt the tears gathering in her eyes. The last time she saw him, it was his cold body, but now he was more alive than ever. Lily wasn’t sure what to do so she just began to run up to him, although she gasped once the other stabbed his sword through her stomach. She held tight onto his shoulder, and looked into those beautiful pair of green eyes. She coughed and moaned from the pain. Lily reached out and gently cupped the other’s cheek, before everything turned dark. Maybe it was her last moment alive, but at least she saw him.

When the darkness was gone and Lily has opened her eyes. She gasped for air and coughed intensively but then Fringilla quickly sat down by her and placed her hand onto her forehead to try and calm the other sorceress.

“You’re safe, your wound was deep but I took care of it.”

“I have to see him! I have to…”

“Cahir? You need to rest, and if you plan on killing him, don’t. He’s a bit reckless and acts before he’d actually think, but he had no intention in killing you.”

“Kill him?! No---I…you can’t understand it Fringilla, I need to see him, I just have to talk to him.”

“You can tell me, whatever it is.” Fringilla gave her a confused look, but however she tried to keep the sorceress in bed she was way too stubborn and Lily was eventually on her feet. She bit down on her lower lip and groaned from the intense pain in her stomach but she kept walking on out of the tent.

“Where is he? Where is Alexander?” She muttered on a veiled voice. After all those years she’s finally found him and she wasn’t about to let go of him this time. She smiled painfully once she spotted him, talking to one of his man, but he stopped mid-sentence in the moment he saw her, and rushed up to her.

“Yennefer. I—I don’t even know what I was doing, I thought you were there to kill me, and I didn’t know who you actually were…” Cahir raised an eyebrow and gasped lightly when the sorceress hugged him and then she began to cry. He had no idea what was this all about, they never even met before. All he could think of was that she wanted something from him, but instead of all the acting she could have just got to the point. He glanced up as he spotted Fringilla nearby and shot a confused look at her, but the other sorceress looked just as confused as him.

“I thought I lost you forever, I thought I’ll never see you again.” Lily said on a shaky voice while the tears were still streaming down her face. Cahir looked back down into those beautiful purple pair of eyes, she looked so magically pretty but he was still puzzled, especially since it seemed like those emotions were real, so she wasn’t acting, unless she was this good at it.

“…Again? We haven’t met before.”

“You can’t remember me?” Lily sniffled and reached out as she gently stroked the other’s cheek who stirred from her touch then eventually took a step back away from her. “Does the name, Lily tell you nothing?” She felt like she was being suffocated from the cruel realization when the knight shook his head, and gave her a look as if she was a lunatic. “How can that be…?” She’s rather whispered this to herself so it was inaudible for Cahir or anyone else. “Don’t you remember playing backgammon? Your own board, with your initials printed on it…” She tried to stir his memory, although she couldn’t understand this, how come she remembered everything and he didn't?”

“Back—what? Play? You mean gwent?”

“No! Not bloody gwent!” She supposed she rather sounded crazy for snapping at the other like that, but she was confused and this just wasn’t right!

“Yennefer, come on…let’s get you back to bed.” As Fringilla has talked to her and touched her shoulder she flinched and shrugged her off. “I don’t need sleep! I need to fucking figure it out what I messed up.” With that she’s stormed off, farther from the camps then she eventually sat down at the edge of the hill. She cast her eyes onto the remains of the castle and forced some ongoing tears back.

“…It’s no matter darling where you are.  
I think of you, night and day, day and night..”

Lily sang the melancholic melody she used to sing back at the hotel. Her mother hated it but Mr. Cust seemed to have liked it very much. They both appeared in this era or universe or whatever this was, then how come Alexander couldn’t remember her, or anything of their previous life? Lily closed her eyes down and thought of the first time she and Alexander met. He was so pure, so innocent…but now…he was nothing like he used to be. He used to ask her to stop the darkness, and his pain…but he was just ill, there was no darkness in him. She gritted her teeth as she got up then frowned as Fringilla has soon appeared front of her.

“What was that all about? What are you playing Yennefer? Did Stregobor send you or Tissaia?”

“Stregobor?! Please---he hates me, and Tissaia? Nah, she’s the type who’d fight till the end and rather get herself killed.”

“Then what is this all about? You’re acting strange.”

“If you’re concerned about Cahir I won’t lay a finger on him, on the contrary I want to stay and help him.”

“Why?”

“You…you wouldn’t understand…but let’s just say I got tired of fighting on the wrong side.” This wasn’t necessarily true but she supposed otherwise she couldn’t stay.

“If you will do anything against Nilfgaard or him I will personally kill you and not with a sword but in the most painful way there is…but if you’re speaking the truth, then welcome among us.”

“I couldn’t have even dreamed of a warmer welcome Fringilla.” Lily has said with sarcasm in her voice then has walked past the other sorceress.

*

They were heading North. For a while Lily was in the back, but once they’ve crossed the river she began to ride faster on her horse, then pulled back the rein once she was getting closer to Cahir’s.

  
“Day and night.  
Why is it so.  
That this longing for you  
Follows wherever I go?  
In the roaring traffic's boom  
In the silence of my lonely room  
I think of you  
Night and day  
Day and night  
Deep in the heart of me.”  


Lily has passed their horses as she’s been singing but she smirked to herself as one of the horses began to trot faster and it neighed once Cahir has stopped beside her.

“Good evening, Sir.” She adjusted her fur coat then cast her eyes aside at him. He looked so handsome, but she couldn’t see a single remnant of Alexander’s innocence in this man, she saw no mercy in his green pair of eyes.

“Good evening Yennefer. That song…I haven’t heard it before.”

“You couldn’t have, it’s from somewhere you probably haven’t been before.” She glanced up at the full moon then back down at Cahir as its light shone on his face.

“It’s beautiful…” Lily blushed lightly then smiled at the man, however she’s soon reached out and pulled on Cahir’s rein. “What is it?”

“Ghouls, you turn back, I’ll let you know once I fight them off.”

“No! I’m going to fight with you!”

“Are you mad?! One bite and you’re dead! Go back Cahir!” She got off her horse then frowned as she heard the man jump of his horse as well. “I won’t lose you! Not this time!”

“I can take care of myself.”

“Cahir!!” Lily screamed as he pushed her away and he walked forward deeper into the woods, but she soon followed and cast a spell onto one of the ghouls. “You’re out of your mind!” She frowned as she pressed her back against his. He stepped ahead then cut one of the ghouls’ head off.

Yennefer knocked two ghouls back then Cahir grabbed onto her as he pulled her back from a ghoul which was about to jump on her. Once she spotted Fringilla she felt somewhat relieved that they weren’t on their own now. She still focused her attention fully on the other man, she would have gone mad if she would have lost him for the second time! But they killed most of the ghouls and what has remained retreated back into the shadows.

*

It was a few hours before sunrise when they found a safe place to camp down at. Lily was in her tent taking care of a new wound when Cahir has entered.

“You saved me…why?”

“I had no other choice…you remind me of someone…someone who’s been very close to me.” She’s lightly shivered as Cahir has stepped beside her and gently helped her finish putting a bandage around her upper arm. She quietly whimpered as he leaned in closer to her and brushed his nose along her temple.

“I didn’t fight them out of bravery, but I had to protect you.” She felt the goosebumps appear all over her skin as he whispered and she could feel his warm breath against her cheek.

“Protect me? I’m a sorceress….the one who should be protected is you.” She said softly while her eyes were closed down.

“Who is he? The man I remind you of.” Some tears ran down on Lily’s face as the voice was exactly the same as Alexander’s.

“Alexander Bonaparte Cust.” Lily shivered as Cahir stick his tongue out and licked a salty teardrop off her face.

“And who is Lily?” Cahir mumbled against her ear as his lips brushed against it. Lily only had a white silk, thin gown on her and she felt how hard her nipples got. She was sure that her perky nipples haven’t passed Cahir’s attention.

“That…that used to be my name, would you call me like that?” She tilted her head and felt her legs gone so weak as she looked right into the other’s eyes.

“Lily…” When her real name left his lips she slammed her full lips against his and kissed him hungrily. She never had the chance to kiss Alexander but now here he was, even if he couldn’t remember. She panted as he held tighter onto her neck and used his tongue skillfully inside her mouth. Her whole body was burning with desire. All those men she toyed around with now meant literally nothing, all she wanted was this man all along. She moaned on a veiled voice when Cahir’s other hand cupped one of her breasts through her transparent gown. Cahir roughly ripped her gown off and looked down hungrily at her naked body. “How badly do you want me, Lily?” He took off his gloves then cupped both of her breasts as he began to spread kisses all over her neck.

“I wanted you, ever since we met.” She dug her fingers along his dark locks and screamed quietly when Cahir lowered his head and sucked on one of her nipples. “I want to feel you inside me.” She whimpered as Cahir’s other hand slipped between her legs and cupped her cunt. She felt an aching need as Cahir let go off her but she watched impatiently as he began to get rid off his armor, and all of his clothes. She’s seen Alexander’s body in an underwear, but when Cahir pushed down his black pants, Lily’s eyes widened. He was big down there, but like very big. She’s slept with several men in her old life back at the hotel and ever since she was in this strange universe, but she’s never seen a penis, that big. She was already wet but as Cahir walked up to her and shoved her on the bed she’s been dripping wet for him. She bit down on her lower lip when Cahir lined his erection against her hole. Would that long cock even fit inside her? She looked up into those eyes, Alexander’s eyes and she screamed up loudly once the other has thrust up inside her. She arched her back and moaned even more as he deeply buried his member inside her. “Alexander…” She mumbled quietly, but looked up a bit startled as Cahir’s face was there inches from hers. Did he hear it?

“You can call me that in bed.” He simply said before he kissed her deeply, and began to fuck her hard. He stroked her beautiful legs which were wrapped around his slim torso. She soon pushed him under herself and began to ride on top of him. Cahir rested his hands on her hip while he was staring at her bouncing big breasts and at her gorgeous face. Lily ran her hands along his chest, then lowered herself as she began to kiss his chest all over. She held tight onto Cahir’s shoulder as he began to thrust up firmly inside her. She was moaning loudly from the overwhelming stretching feeling, but also from the joy how Cahir’s member made her feel all sorts of pleasures along her vagina. She looked down at him and moaned louder as she reached her orgasm, it made her whole body shake into it. Lily hummed against Cahir’s lips, then let him push her off him, and once she was positioned on all fours the man got behind her and she groaned once he thrust himself back inside her. She felt how his heavy balls were slapping against her pussy lips with every single thrust. Even if she had an intensive orgasm she felt a growing tingle in her clit. Cahir grabbed onto her breasts and began to thrust faster inside her, she could barely hold her balance due to his firm thrusts but then she cried out as her next orgasm ran along her clit. She needily pushed herself back and sucked on her lower lip as from Cahir’s further thrusts his balls kept hitting against her so she could nicely come off her orgasm with the pleasant feeling. She was yanked back by her hair then she tilted her head so Cahir could kiss her. She was looking into the other’s eyes while Cahir growled lowly and emptied his seed inside her. She wiped the sweat off her forehead and panted as Cahir was holding onto her body tightly. As he slowly loosened his grip she’s eventually got out of his lap then fell back on the bed, still trying to catch her breath, then Cahir followed her example.

“God, it’s not only your sword what’s killer.” She whimpered then smirked as Cahir has snorted about her comment. She reached out and gently stroked his face. “I never said this to anyone…but, I love you. I never want to lose you. I will give you all the power you need, all my magic, I just want you to be only mine.” She smiled as Cahir leaned in and kissed her passionately.

“Will you belong to me, only to me, in return?” She cupped Cahir’s cheek then ran her left thumb along his lips.

“Always.” She answered while she couldn’t contain her happiness and kept smiling at the other.

“Have you and that man…Alexander…ever had sex?”

“No. He was shy and besides he was ill…very ill.”

“So he never even kissed you or touched you?” Cahir asked while he ran his fingers along her breasts then her hip.

“No…he…we had these strange encounters in his room, but I’m not sure I want to talk about that.” It sounded odd, since the other was Alexander, even if he lost his memory. But as Cahir rolled on his side closer to her and gave her a look she eventually gave up. “He had this unbearable pain, in his head…and to ease the pain, he asked me to walk on his bare back in my high heels.” She wasn’t sure what would Cahir think of this but as he rubbed his hardened cock against her thigh she cast her eyes at him with a questioning look.

“I want you to do it to me.”

“I…no! I won’t hurt you, it was bad enough to do it back then.” She sat up on the bed but hummed as Cahir did the same and gently began to kiss her neck, biting down on it, before he sucked on the delicate skin, leaving a dark hickey behind. “You’re nothing like him…you’re a dirty pervert…” She mumbled against Cahir’s lips but she loved how he reached out and stroked her breasts. She watched as Cahir got off the bed then laid down on the carpet. “Wait…not like that…first kneel, then just sit back down on your heels, spread your arms out and lean down on your chest.” As she looked at him in that pose she couldn’t help but think of Alexander. She pulled on her high heeled boots, but stopped behind Cahir. “Are you sure you want this? It’ll hurt, and you don’t have any other pain like he had…”

“Do it Lily, make the pain go away.” She reached up for two massive wooden rods which held the tent's top, before she stepped onto Cahir’s back with her right foot. She hesitated as Cahir groaned, but as he encouraged her to continued, she stepped onto his back now with both of her feet. She slowly began to walk on just like back in the past. She was doing it for a while, till Cahir’s pale back was covered with some wounds, but she’s eventually got off him then sat down at the edge of her bed. She watched as Cahir crawled up to her, then pushed her back before he thrust his length inside her. She had no idea whether it was worth it to use a spell on the other, but she wanted to try this one last thing, maybe with this spell his memory would be back. She was looking deeply into his beautiful emerald eyes while the words of the spell were slowly leaving her lips a bit shakily due to the intense thrusts. She hugged him to herself as he came inside her, and waited impatiently for a reaction. Lily closed her eyes down as Cahir kissed her deeply then he lowered his head and sucked on one of her perky nipples while his eyes were on her beautiful face. “What was that all about…those words, daerienn?” He sticked his tongue out and circled the tip of his tongue around her nipple. Lily’s body shivered into his touches and also upon hearing him speak Nilfgaardian, she found that language’s melody hot on its own but coming from Cahir’s mouth it made her clit tingle.

“Nothing…” She was hesitant but she wanted to tell everything to him, even if he'd think she's mad. “That man I told you about. He died, but I …I used a dark, forbidden process to bring him back…that’s when I ended up here. I mean in this world..” She moaned as Cahir lightly bit her nipple, before he began to suck on it. “When I saw you…you’re like the exact copy of him…I knew that you’re him, you must be, but I thought you lost your memory so I used a spell to get your memory back….but apparently it didn’t work.”

“O—okay….I’m far from being a sorcerer, but if he died don’t you think that he had no memories left?”

“I don’t know…maybe you’re right..” She buried her fingers along his locks and hummed as he continued sucking on her nipple. Lily had to face that in one way she’s lost Alexander for good but she could get used to Cahir, although not like this. She wouldn’t let anyone to tell them what to do. “Look at me.” She grunted as he hovered above her and thrust his length deeper inside her wet hole filled with his cum already. “We are going to occupy all the northern kingdoms and then you and I will kill Emhyr. You will be the new Emperor and I will be your Empress.” She moaned and dragged Cahir down for a hungry kiss, she loved the look in Cahir’s eyes which was full of lust and greed.

“You want everything, don’t you?” Cahir smirked down at her and grabbed onto one of her breasts, massaging it in his hand before he ran his hand higher and tightly gripped his fingers around her delicate neck.

“With you I have everything.” Lily screamed up from the intense orgasm and she’s scratched her nails along the other’s wounded back which drew a low growl out of the man, who came deep inside her.

*

Lily reached out for Cahir’s hand before she stepped over the moveless bleeding body of Emhyr, then looked around the throne room full of piles of dead bodies covered in blood. She slowly reached down, carefully, because of her big baby bump, then has torn off the golden livery collar. “This belongs to you now.” She said as she looked into Cahir’s eyes before she put it around his neck. Both of them had blood splattered on their faces, and clothes, but they were unfazed by it. She walked up to the throne with Cahir and waited for him to take a seat. She chuckled as their remained Nilfgaardian soldiers right away bowed and got down on their knees among the piles of dead bodies. She bowed down too, front of Cahir and stroked his thighs, before she reached up higher to pull his pants down a bit. She licked her lips once she glanced down at his impressive member and as she lowered her head down she wrapped her lips around the tip. She pressed her tongue against the wet slit, and rubbed it, till Cahir pushed at the back of her head. She went down on him lower, feeling his erection filling her mouth and throat. She began to suck on his penis in a steady rhtyhm while Cahir held a pleased look on all the dead bodies around them. After a while he's eventually pulled her back and kissed her wildly. “Let’s initiate you, Emperor Cahir.” Lily whispered then sat onto Cahir’s lap once she lifted her dress, he quickly thrust his erect length inside her. She moaned up loudly and began to bounce back against Cahir’s lap while she held onto the throne. He torn her dress apart and grabbed onto her heavy breasts from behind while he was thrusting up inside her. She hasn’t been bothered about not being able to become pregnant but once she met Cahir, she did every possible black magic, forbidden procedures with him, and then one morning she realized it has worked. Lily whimpered as Cahir leaned in closer to her and licked the blood off her cheek then began to whisper on Nilfgaardian into her ear. She was getting so close to her orgasm but she wanted to wait for her love, she struggled and whimpered how overwhelming his big penis felt inside her but as she felt his erection intensively throbbing against her walls she screamed up and at the same time Cahir groaned loudly. For which the soldiers began to chant loudly.

“ Hael Ker'zaer! Glòir aen Ker'zaer! Hael Ker'zaer! Glòir aen Ker'zaer! ”


End file.
